


и сами кормимся червям на выкорм

by willwell



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwell/pseuds/willwell
Summary: Рюук наблюдает за своей семьёй.
Relationships: Ryuk & Yagami Light
Kudos: 4





	и сами кормимся червям на выкорм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Fat Ourselves For Maggots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990) by [vissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy). 



> название взято из пьесы шекспира 'гамлет, принц датский' (перевод б. пастернака)

Лайт жалуется, что плохо спит по ночам, но Рюук мог бы поспорить. Сны Лайта продолжительны, пленительны; от них у него шевелятся глазные яблоки под веками, пальцы царапают матрац. Рюук думает, что, проникнув в сознание Лайта во время сна, увидел бы движущиеся картинки, подобные тем, из коробки на столе, в которой маленькие плоские люди дерутся, и трахаются, и постоянно мельтешат.

Рюук лезет под кожу, под кость: внутри черепа Лайта ничего, кроме скопления нервных волокон и клеток. От прикосновения Лайта бьёт дрожь, и палец Рюука выталкивает электрическим током нейронных связей. Одеяло стряхивается с плеч, как чувство вторжения; жёлтые руки покрываются мурашками. Рюук зачарованно наблюдает за физической реакцией, когда слышит слабое хныканье. Он натягивает одеяло Лайту до подбородка и размышляет о том, какими интересными должны быть страдания от бессонницы и простуды. Лайт бы посмеялся над Рюуком и этой непонятной заботой, если бы не спал.

В поисках жучков и камер Рюук просачивается через стены и находит только пыль на штукатурном покрытии, пухлые корешки книг, паутину в углах. У них был шанс, — тридцать шесть камер, настроенных на телевизионную передачу Лайта в жанре реалити-шоу, — и они сдались. Рюук доволен. Не нужно будет выходить из дома, чтобы утолить голод.

За окном мерцают звёзды: значит, ещё какое-то время Лайт не проснётся. Рюук проходит сквозь дверь и плывёт на кухню. Сатико обратила внимание на аппетит Лайта к яблокам, поэтому держит миску фруктов всегда полной. На кухне Рюук с хрустом обгрызает сочное яблоко, у сердцевины которого оказывается червячок. Червячка Рюук втягивает меж акульих зубов, проглатывает. Ему не приходила мысль выращивать деревья внутри себя, но завести гнездо копошащихся личинок… Да, это было бы любопытно.

Ощущение еды в животе тянет Рюука к земле. Он ступает по-журавлиному, пока бродит по дому: переключает телеканалы, тыкает книжные ряды, напротив стены семейных фотографий изображает порыв тошноты. Рюука без конца окружают истории, и всё же самая увлекательная — его собственная.

В главной спальне Сатико ровно, заботливо трахает мужа. Она сидит на нём с разведёнными коленями, доставляет удовольствие круговыми движениями. Соитиро под ней утопает среди подушек, борется с сонливостью. Он поддевает край сорочки, чтобы провести ладонью по заплывшему животу Сатико, и ласкает её между ног большими блестящими пальцами.

— Мой милый, — затягивает Сатико, — мой дорогой.

Соитиро кончает тихо, опасаясь тревожить детей. «Если он откроет глаза, — думает Рюук, — будет выглядеть тем, кому не страшна смерть.»

Однако Соитиро уже заснул. Сатико вытирает себя и мужа влажным полотенцем, бережно натягивает на него пижамные штаны, ложится рядом. Рюук был равнодушен к сексу, но любоваться процессом не уставал. Лайт родился таким образом. Рюуку нравилось думать о зародыше-Лайте, словно о личинке.

Потом он заглядывает к Саю. Саю спит с одной ладонью под щекой, с другой — между ляжек, и похрапывает в подушку. Комната пахнет чипсами из морской капусты. Рюук раздувает ноздри, ещё — окислением металла. Саю провалилась в сон с пальцами, вымазанными слизью, а проснётся над кровавым пятном. Совсем недавно Ягами следил за дочерью через множество камер, смотрел, как она пела, чесалась, хихикала, испускала газы. Сейчас её видит только Рюук: согнув ноги в колене, она пропитывает наволочку слюнями.

Он чувствует позыв вернуться к Лайту — и возвращается. Одеяло опять свалилось, Лайт скулит и елозит по матрацу пяткой. Рюука это зрелище смешит. Он хватает голень Лайта, бормочет:

— Ты проснулась, ножка? Проснулась? Где твой хозяин?

Лайт открывает глаза, и сверкает ими во тьме, и шипит языком. Его зубы стиснуты, губы сжаты добела.

— Не трогай меня.

— Ах, ах. Трону, если захочу.

Рюук поглаживает дрожащие мышцы, успокаивает, потому что знает, каково это, когда тело сдерживает рефлексы. Вскоре нога расслабляется в его руках. Своим когтем Рюук заискивающе скребёт подколенную ямку Лайта.

— Что тебе снилось? Расскажи мне.

— Не о чем рассказывать.

Пускай. Рюуку приятны тайны и сюрпризы. Жизнь с Лайтом тревожит его сознание, как личинки сydia pomonella — мяготь яблока. Теперь картинки в голове Рюука двигаются: вот он играет в Марио Гольф оторванной конечностью Лайта. Вот забивает в девятую лунку, и Лайта тошнит, как Питью Пиранью.

Это забавно, и Рюук смеётся, смеётся, смеётся. Лайт хмурится, поджимает ногу. Рюук отталкивается от простыней, взмывает к потолку и замирает над кроватью горгульей с расправленными крыльями. Серьга в форме сердца в его ухе покачивается, ловит свет луны, и этот блеск отражается от бдительного взгляда Лайта.

Все известные Рюуку божества бодрствовали вопреки своей запредельной усталости. Рюук гадает, что произойдёт, если он забудется сном. Мир, давно гнилой, пустит болезнь до самых корней? Может, превратится в цветущий сад?

Он смотрит Лайту в глаза, подсчитывая смену дней и ночей.


End file.
